Choker Collar
by Bleach Bishis
Summary: Kenpatchi ambushes Hisagi right outside his door. Hisagi ends up being his 'pet', until he is forced to be pleasured by a drugged Ichigo. A drug makes the pleasure turn into something a little more graphic. Warnings: Sex/lemons, sex toys, YAOI! One-shot


This is my fifth story!

I'm stuck on most of my other stories, so i'm writing more to keep you guys occupied!

I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY! (Disclaimor: I don't own Bleach)

Reveiw and comment please!

STORY TIME...

* * *

~...~

Hisagi woke up in his bed, ready for another long day of work in the seireitei, but even he didn't know how long it would really be. So, thinking nothing of the 'normal' day that awaited him he got up, grabbed his clothes, and took a long hot shower in his ridiculousy large and expensive looking bathroom. It had a large bathtub in the far left corner, that was about the size of a small pool. It also had a large multi-nozel shower (there was water coming from the ceiling and walls), that took up about 25 square feet; it was in the right corner, just as you walked in. There was also a large counter with a sink that stretched from the far wall, down the right wall, until it connected with the shower. There was a small sahna in the closest left corner, just as you walked in. The last major 'appliance' was a ceramic toilet between the sahna and bathtub. To top it all off, there was a small metal chandelier in the center of the huge bathroom, connected to the highest point of the dome-like ceiling. He thought it was absolutely amazing, until he got used to it and got over his annicial awe. He had seen his fellow Vice-captain's bathrooms, but they were about an sixth the size of his. He never let anyone see the bathroom, because he never felt like having to here anyone chew him out about it.

_'Man, whoever was the Vice-captain before me must have been a noble, just rich, or knew someone rich. Plus, thay had to be a total girl.'_ Hisagi thought as he looked around the large bathroom. He decided, soon after, to dry himself off and wrap the towel around his waist. He tucked into itself to make sure it didn't fall down without him holding it. He just about left the bathroom when he remebered something. So, he turned on his heal and walked away from the door; that was a large, arched, and was about 8 feet tall with two huge doors that you could push open in the center. He proceeded to walk to the huge counter. He walked opened a two large drawers and grabbed two items from one, and one item from the other. He grabbed the three things he had forgotten and placed them on himself. Once he was done snapping on his choker and arm bands he left the room.

He walked back into his not-so-normal looking bedroom, because it to was expensive looking too; heck, he didn't even think a Captain's room came close. It was fully carpeted with the softest and plushest carpet you'd probably ever feel. Against the far wall, from the bedroom door, it had a well upholstered, double-king-size bed with bed posts connecting to a large canapy. The canapy was raised about 6 feet up from the bed and had two black silk curtains hanging down slightly and tied to the bed post with thick rope. The room itself was enormous, but had a scarce amount of furniture. The only noticable peices were the bed, another finely upholstered dresser on the far right wall, from the bedroom door, a large chandeleir hanging in the center of the room (if you consider that furnture), and yet another highly upholstered night-stand with a small lamp on it. The walls were white, except for black designs running all over it in the shape of waves. There were also two medium sized windows on either side of the bed, about 4 feet from the ground. Then finally, there was the bedrrom door that was just an ordinary wooden door, with a bronze handel, and a peep hole.

_'Seriously, my room is unnatural...'_ Hisagi thought as he walked further into the massive room and across it and into the closet, which did I mention, is also huge. It was a large walk-in closet with his shinigami uniforms covering one wall. Two or three of his old academy uniforms folded in a small pile in one of the many 'cubbies', that were filling another entire wall. A few other cubbies were filled with the sheets and quilts for the bed. He also had a gigai against his wall in a cabinet, of sorts. Next to it were a huge amount of human clothes and shoes. Finally, there were two small little rooms in the back of his closet that had a washer and dryer for his own personal use and the other was locked and inside were many sex toys. He smirked at his fortune of getting this room. Then he flicked a lightswitch on, shut the door, and began to change. He put on his boxers (i know what he actually wears in the anime, but i like boxers better!), his sleeveless shirt and under-shirt, and finally put on his hakama (pants), then he tucked in his shirts. He opened the door back up, flicked off the lights, and walked back into the bedroom. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his zanpakutol out from under one of the many pillows. He attached it to his hakama tie and walked to the bedroom door. He shut of all the lights, grabbed a small key, locked the door, stuck the key in his pocket, and left for his strenuos day.

"69-kun!" Yachiru chirped as she jumped off Kenpatchi's shoulder and onto Hisagi's back. He flinched and turned to see Kenpatchi towering about 1 1/2 feet over him. _'God, he's huge!'_ Hisagi thought bleakly as Kenpatchi reached his hand out and Yachiru jumped off Hisagi's back and started swinging on Kenpatchi's arm. Kenpatchi gave a shit eating grin at Hisagi's reaction to him being there, but then allowed Yachiru to shift herself back onto his shoulder.

"Captain Zaraki, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Hisagi asked as is neck began to hurt from looking up for so long. Kenpatchi then paused and started rubbing his chin in thought. Hisagi gave him a questioning look, but didn't flinch when Kenpatchi's hand suddenly shot up, like he just remebered. Then Hisagi flinched as Kenpatchi reached out and stuck his finger between his choker and neck. Hisagi didn't attempt to pull it out, but did not like the situation none the less. He kept his eyes fixed on Kenpatchi's, even as he saw Yachiru jump off his shoulder and down the hall, out of the corner of his eye. He felt his stomach drop as Kenpatchi then used his other hand to trace the tattoo on his left cheek. He then jerked forward when Kenpatchi gave a ruff pull to his collar and his other hand laced its way in his right arm band.

"I wanted to ask you something." Kenpatchi said simply as he bent down and came even further into Hisagi's personal space. Then, Hisagi's stomach dropped even more. He was clearly overpowered, tired, and not in the mood. Kenpatchi leaned down and licked his ear, then burst into laughter when a red blush started to creep onto Hisagi's face. Hisagi jerked away and wiped his ear with his hand.

"I don't know what you want to ask, but if it involves anything sexual you should know I'm straight." Hisagi stated bluntly as he began to walk away, until he felt something get latched around his neck, just over his usual choker. He pulled at it and realized it was spirit energy enforced, he couldn't break it or take it off, not to mention it was also sealing his energy; he was as weak as a nineteen year old (a slightly strong one). It was a dark brown leather collar with a black string going around the center and a metal clip to keep it on. He jolted around and gave Kenpatchi another confused look, that quickly turned to panic when he was grabbed again. Kenpatchi the straped two of the same leather cuffs around his arms and let Hisagi fall to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hisagi yelled, uterly flustered and embarassed at his new leather etire. It made him look like some little whore you could whip and fuck as much as you wanted. He then bolted up and down the hall when he saw Kenpatchi pull out a long metal chain. He was half way down the hallway when he felt the leash snap into place and the lock being enfused with Kenpatchi's spirit energy. He now had a massive blush on his face and failed to keep it hidden.

"Making you my little pet for the day. By the way my question before was going to be: do you mind? And f you're wondering why you're my pet, one of your friend lost a bet and now your my toy for a day." Kenpatchi said as he yanked Hisagi up by the collar and startd to pull him down the hallway. Hisagi's blush had grown expentially, but it didn't stop him from cursing and struggling the whole way down the hall. Kenpatchi merely laughed and pulled harder, earning a few yelps and more curses from his 'pet'.

"I don't give a damn if my friend lost a bet! I'm not your pet! Let go Captain Zaraki!" Hisagi shouted as he grabbed onto the chain just barely away from his collar. He gave it a sharp tug, but it didn't cause Kenpatchi to flinch. His only response was pulling hard enough to cut off Hisagi's breathing for a minute. Once Hisagi got his air back he began to cough and run forward. He launched a kick at the back of Kenpatchi's head only for his foot to be grabbed and him to be thrown over a muscular shoulder. He was then turned so from his waist up was off the back off Kenpatchi's shoulder and his ass was right next to Kenpatchi's ear. Then Kenpatchi gave a large slap to his exposed ass and he jerked along with letting out a pleasured cry. _'DAMN IT! Why do I have to be a masochist?'_ Hisagi thought as Kenpatchi continued to carry him down the hall and spank him at the same time. Hisagi was half hard by the time they left the barraks and into the morning air. He began to struggle more and more as he realized people could see him in this very compromising position.

"Stop struggling and shut the hell up!" Kenpatchi order as he dropped Hisagi on the ground and pulled a ball gag from his pocket. Hisagi jumped up and made a move to get away, only to be grabbed by his left wrist and let a surprised gasp. The gasp was his downfall, because just as he gasped the gag was slipped in and he could no longer make a sound. He reached to pull it out, but suddenly his arms were pulled behind his back and latched together by the arm bands. He pulled at them, but it was no use, so he let his hnd dangle behind him and continued. His blush grew all the more furious as multiple shinigami stopped to stare at Kenpatchi tragging a helpless, bound, and gagged Hisagi down the street.

"Hisagi? Is that you?" Renji asked as he walked next to his senpai, who only nodded and held his head down as he was pulled again and nearly fell on his face. Hisagi then gave Renji a pleading look, but he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. _'IT WAS HIM WHO GOT ME STUCK LIKE THIS! DAMN YOU RENJI!'_ Hisagi mentally screamed, being the only screaming he could do. He then jumped and kicked Renji on the back of the head hard enough to send the redhead into the ground with a loud _thwack! _Renji slowly managed to pull his bloody face from the ground and made a move to grab Hisagi, only to notice he was about half way down the street. He gave a loud growl and pushed himself onto his feet, then wiped his face to get rid of the blood and dirt.

"It wasn't my fault! I got hussled!" Renji shouted after him, but was only rewarded with Hisagi flipping him off. He spat out a small bit off blood and walked the other way down the street. Hisagi continued to walk down the street in his little collar and boundage situation. They finally arrived at a small warehouse looking place on the very brink of the seireitei. Hisagi had a bad feeling about this, but none the less followed Kenpatchi inside, with some struggling. He then halted in his tracks when he felt a familiar pressure inside. He hadn't really felt the pressure enought be positive who it was, but he had a guess. He was then led into a small room with a huge mirror on one wall, that was onsided (people in the room could be seen, but they could not see back). As soon as he was in the room his suspicions were confirmed. He had barely been in the room for ten seconds when then gag was pulled off and he was pulled to the bed in the far right corner. The rest of the room was bear, except for a small ceiling light in the center.

"Kurosaki! Wake up!" Hisagi shouted as Kenpatchi tied the leash to the bed and left him there. He walked out of the room and watched the seen from the one-way window. Ichigo's eyed then began to open to see Hisagi staring right back at him. He jerked and fell of the queen size bed. Hisagi leaned back slightly and rested his head on the pillows, waiting for Ichigo to jump back up and swear at him. He was right, Ichigo after about ten second jumped up and started screaming at Hisagi, who he failed to notice was tied up. Ichigo, himself, was only in a spirit restircting collar that was the same kind as the execution one Rukia wore. He then paused and looked down at Hisagi.

"Why are you tied up, in my bed?" Ichigo asked dumbly. He continued to look at Hisagi, until the full time shinigami looked up and answered with a long sigh.

"Moron. This isn't your room look around nit-wit." Hisagi said as he watched Ichigo jump up and stare around the room in awe. He continued to stare and look around until the door burst open and Kenpatchi came in with a large sack in his left hand and a whip in his right. They both gulped and he shut the door. He set the whip and sack down, then looked through the sack, throwing sickening items out as he went. Then he finally reached what he wanted and pulled out a long leather leash. He walked over to Ichigo who jumped off the bed, but was to slow and was grabbed. Then leash was tied around the collar and he was thrown back on the bed as Kenpatchi fused it to the bed with his spirit energy and went back to the sack.

"Kenpatchi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo yelled, but only managed to startle Hisagi, who jumped slightly. Hisagi had a few guesses what Kenpatchi was thinking and he didn't like them at all. Kenpatchi ended up ignoring Ichigo as he continued to riffle through the sack in search of something. Ichigo and Hisagi watched as he pulled out creepy devices like they were ordinary and wouldn't make a grown man sick. Then finally, he pulled his hand out of the bag with something in it and a big 'AH-HA!'. Hisagi jerked and moved as far behind Ichigo as possible when he saw the thing. Ichigo on the other hand stood his ground and waited for a chance to attack, he had no idea what Hisagi was so scared of.

"It's just a siringe, what's the big dea-" Then Ichigo got why Hisagi hid. They were both tied to a bed with a maniac holding a questionable liquid in a pointy object...GREAT! Ichigo jerked back and ended up falling over Hisagi and onto the floor, but just as Hisagi was about to jump off his leg was caught and the needle jabbed in his thigh.

"DAMN IT!" Hisagi screamed as the liquid immediately took effect. His vision went hazy (like he needed a new pair of glasses, sort of hazy), his body went into to heat overdrive, he skin was sensetive, and his chest and face were flushed. Ichigo slowly got off the floor and looked at the clearly aroused shinigami. Kenpatchi laughed and tossed the whip to Ichigo, who caught it in one hand, but droped it almost immediately. He flipped Hisagi onto his stomache and pushed the whip into Ichigo's hand. Ichigo was about to drop it when Kenpatchi flash stepped out of the room and then back in with a tied up Rukia and a knife.

"Pleasure him or I kill her." Kenpatchi said as he reached the knife against her throat to stress the point. Ichigo twitched and looked back down at Hisagi, who was writhing on the bed, just from the feeling of being touched. Ichigo gave a defeated sigh and a snarl before he slowly started to pull off Hisagi's shirt and undershirt. Once they were off Kenpatchi bolted out of the room and Ichigo threw the clothes on the floor. He wondered how a whip would be pleasurable so he decided to ask.

"How the hell am I supposed to...do stuff...with a whip?" Ichigo asked as a blush grew on his face from the mere thought of Hisagi moaning and looking up at him with lust filled eyes, he nearly drooled. He slowly let his fantasies take over until Hisagi jerked from the sudden contact of Ichigo on him, but then let out a long moan. Ichigo snapped up and waited for Kenpatchi to answer.

"Ichigo, he's a masochist. Use your imagination." Kenpatchi said through a microphone that went from the booth where he and Rukia were watching to the sex room, "Actaully, this would be much more entertaining if it were in Hisagi's own room." Kenpatchi added as he flash-stepped into the small room and picked Ichigo and Hisagi up. Hisagi moaned loudy at the contact making both Kenpatchi and Ichigo go hard. He pulled the leashes off the headboard and then flash-stepped out of the room and to the squade 9 barraks, with Rukia following after.

"Here we are." Kenpatchi said as he broke the lock by kicking the door open. He threw Hisagi and Ichigo on the floor and grabbed Rukia who was waiting outside. He pulled her in, threatened Ichigo again, fixed the lock, and walked out and into the room across the hall. They had multiple cameras in the Hisagi's bedroom and were watching everything that happened from the small room.

"Damn it!" Ichigo said as he watched Hisagi shake and moan. Ichigo immediately grew harder and picked Hisagi up, causing him to moan and push against Ichigo's chest. It sent a bolt of fire through Ichigo's body and then shot directly to his groin, so he paid no attention to the room and ended up falling onto the bed and landing on Hisagi, who let out a gasp and groan before he clung to Ichigo again. Ichigo was seriously suffering, he had always thought that Hisagi was hot and now he had to pleasure him, even if it was wrong...he was really, really, really, happy. He slowly started rubbing against Hisagi. Hisagi let out a loud moan and tremmbled slightly. Ichigo was knocked out of his thought when Hisagi slipped out from under him and crawled to the pillows and layed down. Ichigo crawled up and leaned over Hisagi who looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

[moved to bleach - bishis . live jour nal 6 87 .h t ml] (remove spaces)

**~The next afternoon~**

"Hisagi? Are you in there? You're late for a meeting! Hisagi? Hisagi!" Renji yelled as he pounded on his friend's door. He volunteered to get Hisagi, because he wanted to appoligize for yesterday, but now he just wanted confirmation the other lieuteant was still alive. He continued to pound on the door, until he finally got fed up and knocked the door down. He looked at the room in total awe. _'Wrong room, right?'_ He thought as he looked around the room the could have easily belonged to the king of soul society, _'RIGHT?'_. He continued to stare around the room beleiveing that it was unoccupied, until he saw movement on the huge bed and walked over. He caught a head of orange hair then a slight bit of black just below that.

"Hisagi? Is that you?" Renji asked as he walked over to the left size of the bed and looked at Ichigo's sleeping face, but he still saw that black below that and it was bugging him. _'If I pull down the covers it won't matter, right? Ichigo sleeps with clothes on, so he won't care.'_ Renji assured himself as he reached for the covers and pulled them off all the way. What his eyes saw was something he never expected: Hisagi was curled tightly up in the arms of Ichigo, Hisagi was butt naked, covered in fluids, there were sex toys scattered around, and they were both in a blissful sleep. Then it started, Renji felt a slight bit of liquid drip from his nose, then more and more, it was practically a downpour.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Renji screamed as his nose burst and he fell onto the floor, unconciouss. Ichigo jerked up and was met with alot of blood all over the bed and leaned further over and saw Renji lying on the floor, drowning in his own blood. Then he felt something on his thigh and looked down. He saw Hisagi still sleeping soundly on his leg, but he had no idea why. He looked further down and noticed that he was completely naked (except for the leather collar and bands), covered in cum, his dick was covered in blood, along with Hisagi's backside, there were a bunch of 'toys', and he noticed how close Hisagi's head was to a certain reproductive organ. He screamed and jumped out of bed causing Hisagi to get thrown half-way off the bed and wake up with a jolt. _'WHO THE HELL IS IN MY ROOM?_' He thought frantically as he stared up at the silk cutains, knowing that it, indeed, was his room. He pulled himsef back onto the bed and was met with the disturbing sight of blood, 'toys', cum, his naked body, and a freaked out Ichigo.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Hisagi screamed as he fell of the bed and hit the floor head-first with a loud thud. He screamed as his back, and all his whip wounds, connected with the floor and reopened. He began to bleed again when he jolted up to avoid getting any blood on the carpet. He then let out a pained cry when his ass began to ache and he kneeled to avoid placing any of more of his seering-pain-spots on anything. He found his boxers and pulled them on to cover himself. When he tried to stand up he felt crusty stuff around his entrance and some drip out, he didn't even want to think about that so he kneeled back down. Then he leaned his forhead against the bed and placed his hands on top of his head, until he was jolted up when Ichigo yelled at him.

"I really don't know! SO, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo screamed as he pulled Hisagi back onto the large bed with his stomach on the bed and Hisagi let a shiver run down his spine. Having Ichigo on top of him felt odly familiar, but he couldn't remeber any time that it happened. He just sighed and let Ichiog look him over, he knew Ichigo was checking him out, but he didn't really care. Then Ichigo touched one of the whip marks on his back and he forced his face into the pillow to avoid any screams of pain that left his mouth. Ichigo noticed his reaction and pulled his hand back, but didn't fail to notice the amount of blood on his fingers, even after such a short and light touch. He then decided to ask what had been bugging him, even though it was awkward.

"Did we...um...have sex?" Ichigo asked with a blush on his face as he clutched his hakama, that he still had on. He was fully clothed, but the same could not be said about Hisagi, who was barely covered. Hisagi gave a visible twitch and a bright red blush creeped onto his cheeks and he made a slight squeek. Ichigo's blush also grew as they sat in an awkward silence for about 5 minutes, until Hisagi finally answered.

"I don't remeber, but that would explain why my ass hurts like a bitch..." Hisagi replied as he turned to face Ichigo who was fiddling with his hakama and had a red blush spread across his face an he started figjeting even more. Hisagi sat up, despite the pain, to watch Ichigo's little show. He continued to figit with his hakama, until the reality of the situation hit Hisagi and he felt faint. He swayed a little, but caught himself. He had sex with a teen, in seireitei, and he was uke! Hisagi squeeked as he swayed again.

"Why was I uke?" He yelled more than asked, avoiding Ichigo's obvious discomfort. Ichigo yelped and another huge blush hit him with full force and he fell onto the bed. Hisagi jumped at the sudden movement, but relaxed when he realized Ichigo was really really embarassed. He let out a laugh that quickly turned into a hiss when his back started to hurt. Ichigo looked up and then calmed down a bit. He sat up and looked at Hisagi who looked right back at him. Then Hichigo cracked a smirk and it sent shivers down Hisagi's spine. He looked at Hichigo questioningly before it turned to panic when Hichigo leaned closer. He tried to move back when Hichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him forward slightly. Then he jumped on him and pinned Hisagi to the bed. Hisagi blushed a vibrant red and struggled underneith Hichigo.

"Now that I think about it, I've never felt so great in my life compared to having my dick up your ass. Would you like to try it again?" Hichigo asked seductivly as he leaned closer and closer. There! Hichigo pushed further down keeping Hisagi locked in a kiss, that he didn't reject, but didn't return either. They were both interupted when there was a loud scream and they both broke he kiss to look at Renji who was peering over the bed with more blood driping from his left nostril. Ichigo then noticed he was on top of Hisagi and remebered Hichigo taking a cheap shot. He jumped off and let Hisagi sit up and back away while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Renji looked at both of them as he wiped the blood away and sat on the bed.

"What the hell is going on?" Renji asked rather calmly as he watched Ichigo and Hisagi turn a vibrant red. Hisagi turned away and coughed awkwardly. Ichigo turned even brighter and also turned away. Renji sighed and rushed across the bed and pinned Ichigo and Hisagi to the bed. Hisagi yelped at the pain from his back connecting with the bed, but stayed still. Ichigo managed to kick Renji off and pull Hisagi off the bed which was now stained with blood. Hisagi hissed as he tried to stop the blood from seeping out of his back, but to no avail. He began to grow dizzy from loss of bloos when his hakama were slipped on and a blanket was wraped around him. He didn't have time to say anything before he was lifted into a much larger chest. He knew it was Renji's, but didn't comment, he was having difficulty staying conciouss. He managed to stay conciouss, the whole trip to the fourth squad, but his vision was getting blury, so he didn't notice.

"W-where are we?" He stuttered, he was starting to cold which he knew wasn't a good thing when it was like 80 degress outside. They finally reached the squad our baraks and ran inside. Everyone was startled, but immediately scattered around when they saw the blanket was stained with blood and the head of lieutenant Hisagi just visble above the blanket. Renji said none of them really knew what happened, besides a whip, which was hard to explain without blushing. Once they were done explaining Unohana tended to him herself. Before she even bandaged him she made him take a hot bath. Once he soaked from his waist down for about ten minutes he dried off and she healed the wounds as much as she could, but they could still open if he was rough enough. She then bandaged his entire back, but it required covering his chest too, so he looked like mummy. Once she was done she made him stay there for a couple hours while she had him linked to and IV connected to a blood bag. When he had his blood back she sent him on his way, but couldn't figure out exactly what happened to him.

He went back to his room and cleaned it of the sheets which he just burnt to a crisp and flushed down the toilet. He then cleaned off all the 'toys' that they used and put them back in his toy room. He then locked it again and moved a bunch of cubbies infront of it to make the door invisible. Once that was done he grabbed some more sheets and a comforter and made the large bed. Once the bed was made he went to the bathroom. After he finished he came out of the bathroom and lied down on the bed, quickly drifting off to sleep. Then, within an hour, he jolted up and awake and eyed the room before yelling...

"Ichigo took my choker collar!"

~...~

* * *

It seemed weird writing a one-shot, but I couldn't make this story any longer...

SO...

I HOPE YOU LIKE MY TINY MINI-STORY!

Please reveiw and comment...

THANKS!

BYE!


End file.
